


Perch [PODFIC]

by Vox_Populi



Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: All of Synnive’s carbuncles are spoiled rotten, Audio Format: Streaming, Carbuncle Shenanigans, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I regret nothing I love fluff, Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, none more so then Galette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vox_Populi/pseuds/Vox_Populi
Summary: Synnove's desire to see Lord Aymeric after months in Othard is matched only by Galette's, although in the carbuncle's case it has less to do with affection and more with reclaiming one of her favorite places to sit.(Or, Galette Likes to Be Tall and Survey Her Domain (Which Is Everything) From On High)
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: Coffee & Carbuncles [PODFIC] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983922
Kudos: 1





	Perch [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900043) by [DT Maxwell (Draya)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell). 




End file.
